Return
by lastbreath
Summary: Neo has been reinserted, will they be able to get him unplugged? Will he want to remember?
1. Wake up

Hey all. This is my first fanfic. The first chapter is just getting into the story, kinda explaining what happened from the end of the third one to now. Please sent reviews. .~. lastbreath  
read trinkid07's story, it's really good.  
  
* * *  
  
There's a beautiful women, with short dark hair and, wearing torn cloths. She's lying on a metal floor, motionless. There are thick metal wires running strait through her body. She's dead. "Trinity, Trinity..."  
  
"Trinity!" yells Neo, aka: Thomas A. Anderson, waking up with a start.  
  
'Who was that girl?' he thinks to himself, 'I feel like I know her, like I know her really well. Like a sister, but no. More than that, more than anything. It's not real. But Trinity, that name's so...'  
  
Someone walked into his room, interrupting his thoughts. He was wearing a doctor's suit. Neo finally came to realize that he was in a hospital.  
  
Hello, Mr. Anderson, "says the doctor gently, "I'm Dr. Smith."  
  
"Why am I here?" he asks Dr. Smith.  
  
"You were in a really bad car accident. You've been unconscious for 10 days." Dr. Smith answers.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There were 3 people in the other car, you and the taxi driver in yours. You're the only one who didn't die. You don't even have a single broken bone, just a few bruises." Dr. Smith tells him, "I just came in here to check if you were awake, and you are. So I'm gonna check your vitals, and if everything's good, and remains that way, your free to leave tomorrow."  
  
"What's the date?" Neo asks.  
  
"The 16th of September" he responds.  
  
"September?" Neo says in shock, as Dr. Smith nods, "That can't be. The last I remember, it was March. My boss yelled at me for being late for work. I was late because I was out late I was talking to Trinity. Trinity." He repeats  
  
"And then what happened?" Dr. Smith asks.  
  
"Nothing." 


	2. The Oracle

Hey all. I didn't say this b4 but, nothing from this story belong to me, except the plot and some new characters. It all belongs to the Wachowski brothers. And some reviews would be nice. ~lastbreath  
  
* * *  
  
Neo is released the next day. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him, except for his slight memory problem.  
  
He decides to walk home; being, now, a little afraid to ride in a taxi. The apartments are only half a mile away so, Neo takes his time. When he is just a block from the apartments, a little girl comes running up to him.  
  
"Neo, Neo!" she yells as she runs, "Hello Neo. I missed you. Where were you?"  
  
"How do you know that name?" is all Neo could spit out at that time. Finally he asks, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Sati. You know that." answers the little girl, "Come with me to see Oracle. She will tell you."  
  
Sati takes Neo by the hand and leads him to a small cozy apartment. They walk into a kitchen that smells of fresh baked peanut-butter cookies. There is an older woman sitting in front of the oven. She has dark skin and short black hair.  
  
"Hello Neo," She says in a very relaxing voice, "I've been expecting you."  
"How do you know who I am?" Neo asks, unsure of what's happening.  
  
"You don't remember, do you?" she asks, "Nothing of the past, say, six months or so."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I..." he pauses, "How do you know that? Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"That is one thing that I cannot tell you." She answers, "You have to find that out by yourself."  
  
"Find it out for myself!" he yells, "How the hell am I supposed to do that!? I don't remember anything? You know; I know you do. So, why can't you just tell me!?"  
  
"Sati," she says, "Will you please leave so I can speak to Neo alone."  
  
Sati leaves the room. There is a long, dead, silence. Neo's gaze is transfixed on the Oracle; hoping to burn her with his anger. The Oracle is staring strait back at Neo, un moving, and doesn't even blink. It almost looks like a child's starring contest but, at that time, the Oracle is trying to access his memories. It goes on like this for, what seems like, an hour, until Neo breaks the silence.  
  
"Why do you keep referring to me as Neo? He asks.  
  
"Trinity's dead." She whispers, "I must tell Morpheus."  
  
"Morpheus?"  
  
"Yes, and I... you're here. You must be unplugged so the war doesn't start up again." She keeps going.  
  
"What war?"  
  
She goes on not even noticing that Neo spoke, "Will you remember when you wake up? What happens if you don't? Seraph." She calls.  
  
A tall, Asian, man walks into the room. Right away, when he enters, he looks at Neo, and then to the Oracle. She shakes her head, signifying that Neo doesn't remember anything.  
  
"Morpheus and kid are here." She says, "Bring them both in here. We have to get Neo unplugged  
  
'Morpheus.' Neo thinks, 'I'm finally gonna meet the Morpheus. He's here, right now. Damn I have so many questions to ask.' 


	3. New Broadcast

Hey all. Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I'll have the forth one out as soon as I can; I'm almost done with it. Enjoy. A review would be nice, suggestions or anything. Thanx.

* * *

Not even a minute later, Seraph walks in with two other people, a tall, black, man, and a skinny boy that couldn't be over 18 years old. Neo somehow knows, without a doubt, that the tall, black man is Morpheus.  
  
"It is an honor." Neo says breathlessly, extending a welcoming hand.  
  
"The honor is still..." he pauses, not even taking his hand, Morpheus looks at the Oracle, terror stricken.  
  
"He does not remember anything." She says steadily, as Morpheus closes his eyes, contemplating about what she's going to say next, "He has been... reinserted."  
  
Morpheus's look of terror changes into complete shock. Kid also looks completely shocked, yet also sad, at the same time.  
  
"Neo..." kid starts but, the Oracle stops him with a wave of her hand.  
  
"The agents won't let him leave easily. There are five in each area now, not three but, they put seven here because, of Neo. They won't give him up without a fight. He doesn't remember so, he doesn't want to leave. Therefore he doesn't have to." The Oracle explains, "at least that is the way of their thinking."  
  
"Where would I be leaving to?" Neo asks.  
  
"Out of the Matrix." Morpheus answers, "Don't ask was it is, for no one can be told what it is, they have to see it for themselves."  
  
"Neo," the Oracle says, "will you, please, step outside so, we can speak, for a moment? We'll call you back when we're ready."  
  
"I believe I have a right to hear it. It's gonna be about me anyways so, why can't I hear it?" Neo complains.  
  
"Kid take him outside, please."  
  
Kid grabs Neo's arm, gently yet, forcefully, and takes him outside. Sati is still out there, sitting patently on a couch in front of a small, square, wooden, coffee table. They sit down next to her. They can hear nothing of the talk that is going on in the kitchen.  
"So, you don't remember anything?" kid asks.  
  
"Nothing of the past six months or so. It's weird really; I knew that Morpheus is Morpheus, even though I've never met him. And in my dreams I keep seeing this beautiful girl, who I think her name is Trinity, I don't know it's just a hunch. Anyway, I see her dead; and I have this deadly sadness." Neo stops speaking when he realizes that he's said too much.  
  
Kid says nothing, knowing that Trinity was the love of Neo's life; he couldn't bring himself to words.

  
  
"The building with all the equipment is being heavily guarded. So, you're going to have to find another broadcast. It will be very difficult with all the agents after him." the Oracle explains, "I can help a little, to keep the agent away but, not for long. You're going to have to keep a sharp eye."  
  
"Will Neo remember anything when he wakes up?" Morpheus asks, "He could tell us where Trinity is, and the Logos."  
  
"Trinity's dead." Says the Oracle, "I don't know how but, she is. And I don't know if Neo will remember anything. It is up to him if he wants to remember."  
  
"Where will he stay until we've found another broadcast?" Morpheus asks.  
  
"Seraph, will you look after him?" the Oracle suggests.  
  
"It would be safest if he stayed here for now." Seraph implies, "He could sleep on the couch. It won't take too long to find another broadcast, three days at most."  
  
"Ok," the Oracle agrees, "call me once you find something. Neo won't like the arrangement much but, it's for him own safety. He will see that later."  
  
"Kid and I will start looking but, we may have to leave for a while, if any sentinels come or something comes up."  
  
"Have you thought of a name for the new ship yet?" the Oracle asks  
  
"You know already but, no we haven't yet. But the 'Hammer 2' is doing really well."  
  
"And Niobe, Ghost, and Sparks are in our crew now. And is Zee staying with, on the ship?"  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
"Come. We must be swift." Seraph implies, "If we do not move quickly, and find a broadcast soon, the agents will be suspicious. We must leave now."  
  
"What about kid?" Morpheus asks, "He still needs to speak with you."  
  
"Not yet Morpheus. Once we get Neo out I will speak with him; tell him what he needs to hear but, until than, we cannot. Neo is our top priority right now."


	4. Smith

Hey all, for those of you that have been waiting I'm soooo sorry. I've just been really busy and I haven't found time to type this out. I will have my next chapter in asap. Till then take care. A review would be nice.  
lastbreath

* * *

_ "Why, Mr. Anderson, why? Why? Why do you do it? Why? Why get up? Why keep fighting? Do you believe you're fighting for something? For more than your survival? Can you tell me what it is? Do you even know? Is it freedom or truth? Perhaps peace? Could it be for love? Illusions, Mr. Anderson. Vagaries of perception. Temporary constructs of a feeble human intellect...trying desperately to justify as existence that is without meaning or purpose. And all of them as artificial as the Matrix itself...although only a human mind could invent something as insipid as love. You must be able to see it, Mr. Anderson. You must know it be now. You can't win. It's pointless to keep fighting, Why, Mr. Anderson, why? Why do you persist?"_  
  
"What the hell?" Neo says to himself as he wakes.  
  
"He beat you but, you still ended the war." The Oracle startles him, "First Trinity and now Smith."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Neo asks.  
  
"It is your past; what happened to you right before you were reinserted. It's 7:00 and, the pancakes are almost ready." she answers before Neo could even open his mouth.  
  
"How did you know I was gonna ask that?"  
  
"You had already made the choice, you will understand later, if you remember. You haven't made that choice yet, what will happen when you do?"  
  
The question hangs in the air unable to be answered. It echoes through Neo's mind, as well as many others; his mind in a rush. Only one that he can call out.  
  
"What am I?"  
  
"You are what you choose to be. No one can choose for you. If you want to be a computer nerd, be a computer nerd. If you want to be a super hero, be a super hero. The choice is up to you." The Oracle informs him.  
  
"You're trying to 'unplug' me, whatever that means, and they're, whoever they are, are trying to kill me. It's like two programs trying to do the same thing but, one's weaker, of something. That's what it seems like, as least."  
  
"You know so much and yet, remember so little." The Oracle says. Neo was about to ask what it meant but, before he could get a word out, she started to speak again,  
  
"The pancakes are ready; you had better eat something before Seraph and Morpheus get back. No, Neo, Kid is not coming with; he is back on the ship. Yes, you will see this ship in the near future."  
  
"How the hell do you do that?" Neo asks, not trying to be rude.  
  
"I'm not just some old fortune teller. Your path is already laid before you, you just have to know how to see it. You will learn, don't worry." The Oracle answers.  
  
They remains silent after that. Neo eats the pancakes, which, he thinks, are really good. After Neo finishes eating they, still in silence, sit at the kitchen table, waiting.  
  
No later than expected, Morpheus and Seraph return.  
  
"We found a broadcast; it's all set up." Morpheus announces.  
  
"We must go quickly, agents are coming soon. Yes Oracle it is safe." Seraph informs her.  
  
"I know. Stay hidden in the shadows; move quickly. Go."  
  
And with that last word they were off 


	5. A New Begining

Hey all,  
This is kind of another short chapter but, I hope you like it anyways. Enjoy lastbreath

* * *

The walk to the broadcast was just a blur to Neo. They stay hidden in the shadows' as the Oracle told them to. Seraph lead them though mostly allies. In a daze, Neo didn't realize that they are in a building, until they came to a halt in a small, confined room, full of machinery.  
  
Morpheus sits Neo into a chair and plugs him up to the machinery as if he were in a hospital. Meanwhile, Seraph makes a phone call.  
  
Neo looks over, to his left, to an oddly placed, broken mirror. Neo is completely baffled because, when he moves the broken image, of his self, would disappear. Then the mirror seems as though it were liquid and, 'healed' itself. Totally confused, Neo turned to Morpheus for an answer, to an unspeakable question.  
  
"The choice is up to you." he answers.  
  
"Red or blue." Neo barely breaths.  
  
"You do not need a pill, we already know where you are." Morpheus explains but, it just made Neo even more confused.  
  
All of a sudden the mirror gives a jolt, like at was craving attention. Out of curiosity, Neo touches it. His hand goes strait through it and when he pulls his hand out, he feels a cold sensation creeping up his arm. Soon it became too cold and, the sliver mass was all over his body, all but his head. He wants to speak but, it was too hard. Morpheus flips open his phone.  
  
"Now Sparks."  
Neo, at last screams because, of the intense pain, as the unbearable cold rushed down his throat.  
Seraph and Morpheus stand there as they watch Neo's body disappear. A feeling of peace washes over them both.  
"He's out."

* * *

Yeah, kind of short but, I'm already finished with the next chapter and I will up date it a soon as humanly possible but, until then, be patient. l8er lastbreath 


	6. Why me?

Hey all, I've been really busy these past few weeks, and I;m really sry for not updating my story sooner. I hope u like this next chapter. A review would be nice too. lastbreath

* * *

Neo woke up in some pink goo. Confused, for a second, then memories came flooding into his mind. As he takesoff the breathing mechanism as his final memory came into place.  
  
"TRINITY!" he yells with his first breath.  
His scream echo through the walls of the people. Every body seems to stir. Only the electric humming of the machines could be heard after that."Welcome back, Neo." Morpheus greeted, as Link and Sparks lifted him up to be carried to the medical room.  
  
"How long was I in there?" Neo asks as they check his vitals.  
  
"Only ten days." Morpheus answers, "So, there's no need for acupuncture."  
  
"Just kill me." Neo says with a laugh, to the shock of everyone else, "I don't deserve to live; I let Trinity and Smith win. I can't do it anymore. The reason I'm the 'One' is because, Trinity loved me and now, I don't have that anymore. I can't let go. I love her too damn much." With his finishing sentence, Neo begins to cry.  
  
"We need you Neo." They hear Kid's voice from around the corner, "Smith's back because, of your connection and now, that you remember... he probably does too."  
  
"There are bigger issues to worry about." Morpheus intervenes, "Because of Smith, many people found out that the 'Matrix' exists therefore, those who chose to, were released, that which inevitably caused the machines a serious lack in energy. Many people are dieing. Worst of all, they're building a new one. One capable of producing twice as much energy, from the human body therefore, the machines will be stronger and the people will die faster."  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to do? I lost last time, I can't fight again. I won't", Neo explains.  
  
"Neo," Kid protests, "you ended the war. That has to count for something."  
  
"I made a deal with the machines, a fucking deal. I let Smith win. I just got sick of fighting and, he changed me. The 'Matrix' sent an electrical serge through my body, that nearly kill me but, it destroyed Smith. The machines won both battles, we should be dead. I just can't do it without Trinity."  
  
"You couldn't have done anything about her death." Morpheus argues,  
  
"I took a goddamn bullet out of her heart; I could've done something." Neo urges on.  
"You can't fly in the real world." Kid says.  
  
"Who says this is real?"  
  
With Neo's last words he grabs a blanket to cover himself and heads toward his room. After a few steps he remembers that this isn't the 'Nebuchadnezzar' so, he turns back around. Knowing what Neo was going to ask, Morpheus leads him to his room. 


End file.
